visitas inesperadas
by stargame
Summary: durante una pelea con los miembros de colmena, los titanes conocen a dos personas quienes piden ser parte del equipo titan con el tiempo descubren que estos desconocidos son mas de lo que dicen ser...Raven/chicobestia robin/starfire y algo de cyborg/avispa (soy mala para resumen)lo clasifico M por lenguaje adulto,violencia
1. prologo

Entre los edificios casi en ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad grande y muy hermosas, una figura alta encapuchada se encontraba dibujando en el suelo símbolos extraños, un hechizo que le permitiría salvar a su familia y toda la ciudad de la destrucción, con una sonrisa termina el circulo para el ritual, pero esa sonrisa se borra con un seño y usando sus poderes arroja una roca hacia la oscuridad.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo con voz grave dejando de usar sus poderes.

Una figura se acercó a la luz, revelando una chica encapuchada con una gran sonrisa mostrando unos pequeños colmillos.

-yo también quiero ayudar- dijo mientras se acercaba al círculo.

-no, no tú te quedas aquí, es más seguro - dijo el mayor susurrando lo ultimo

-¡estas bromeando!- contesto la menor –necesitas mucha ayuda- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacia un puchero.

El mayor solo la ignoro mientras revisaba por última vez el libro de hechizo y rituales asegurándose que todo estaba en su lugar. La chica continuo hablando de que si iría sin importar la razón, que necesitaba su ayuda y muchas otras cosas. El mayor con un suspiro cerró el libro y se acercó a la chica tomándola por los hombros.

\- NO y es definitivo, no quiero que algo te pase- dijo con cierta angustia, a lo lejos se escucha varios cristales explotando – quédate aquí es lo mejor- susurro mientras se alejaba de ella y continuando el ritual

-no quiero - dijo la chica con tristeza –yo…yo puedo d-defenderme y lo sabes –casi al punto de llorar.

El solo la observo era algo pequeña cualquiera pensaría que es un frágil florecita pero cuando peleaba era una oponente muy fuerte, y con todo lo que paso temía que ella…no tenía que pesar que su plan funcionaria –yo lo…

-NO, NO ME DIGAS QUE ES POR MI BIEN – interrumpió gritando y empezando a llorar – s-sabes que no q-quiero estar s-sola-

-no estarás sola- dijo mientras la abrasaba y trataba de consolarla –estarás bien con tía st…-

-no, t-también puedo a-ayudar ya no soy una niña pequeña- respondió susurrando contra su pecho.

-pues…lloras igual que una- el mayor dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Ella se movió para ver su rostro y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios y respondió el abrazo con fuerza deseando que le permitiera ir, para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo y no hiciera una tontería puede que fuera mayor que ella pero con todo lo que paso tenía miedo por él

-talvez sea peligroso y no quiero qu…-

-no importa .además si lo que nos contaron es verdad, vas a necesitar mucho mi ayuda- dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas

Él lo sabía, desde pequeño había escuchado las historias y talvez tuviera razón. Sabía que la pondría en peligro pero ella no lo dejaría irse sin pelear y con un suspiro de resignación tomo nuevamente por sus hombros y la miro fijamente

-si vienes con migo ¿harás lo que te digo?-

-sí, si lo hare- respondió con una sonrisa

El mayor asintió y continuo con el ritual, pero antes de empezar el cantico usando su magia creo dos amuletos de cristal y le dio una a la chica.

-¿para qué es? Dijo ella observando el amuleto en su mano

-recuerda que no deben reconocernos- responde simplemente

-yo también había pensado eso y traje esto- dijo la chica sacando de su capa una máscara y dándosela al mayor. El miro con interés la máscara tenia algunos rasguños pero estaba en buen estado y con una sonrisa grande, al principio no sabía porque la sonrisa de pronto la reconoció era una de las máscaras que simbolizaban el teatro, la comedia

-esta es…-

-las encontré en los escombros de casa no estaban quemadas- susurro con nostalgia la chica al sacar una máscara, al igual que la otra también tenía algunos rasguños la única diferencia era que mostraba una expresión triste, era la tragedia.

-estas son las máscaras…de madre- la chica solo afirmo, el mayor miro la máscara en sus manos trazo suavemente el contorno de los ojos sintió una gran tristeza que rápidamente fue remplazada por una furia y odio, por quien mato a casi toda su familia, alrededor de ambos los cristales explotaban y los poco postes de luz fuera del edificio se doblaban con un horrible chillido.

-no tenemos que usarlas si no quieres – dijo la chica abrasando y calmando un poco al mayor, quien respiraba y pronunciaba un mantra para calmarse.

-no, está bien – respondió más tranquilo –pero porque yo tengo la comedia

-porque me gusta verte con una sonrisa-contesto sonriendo la chica poniéndose el amuleto y la máscara.

-estas lista- la chica nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza mientras sostenía una pequeña mochila

El mayor negó con la cabeza las ocurrencia de ella, colocándose la máscara y sosteniendo el libro de hechizos empezó el cantico en un lenguaje extraño , el circulo comenzó a brillar y el viento soplaba con fuerza mientras más rápido realizaba el cantico de pronto una luz de gran intensidad ilumino todo el edificio y al extinguiese en el centro del circulo quedaba un pequeño hilo de humo sin rastros de los dos desconocidos alejándolos de ese lugar destruido, de su único hogar, de la ciudad que una vez fue conocida como jump city.


	2. capitulo 1 (CORREGIDO)

**!hola!**

 **como estan.**

 **después de corregir (aun que no lo crean) el primer capitulo, nuevamente lo publicare.**

 **quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y soportado mis errores, tal vez mi primer fic no sea tan... bueno pero lo hago de corazón y espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruto escribirlo.**

 **también agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias que los lectores dejan eso me inspiran a continuar escribiendo.**

 **ahora para no perderos con las edades de los personaje:**

 **chico bestia/changeling: 19 años**

 **raven: 19 años**

 **starfire: 21 años**

 **robin/nightwing: 20 años**

 **ciborg: 23 años**

 **bee: 21 años**

 _"PENSAMIENTO DEL PERSONAJE"_

 **"VOZ DE LA BESTIA"**

"imitación de voz"

 **no soy dueña de los personajes de la serie los jóvenes titanes. y para los que ya los aburrí que empieza el capitulo**

 **!adisito!**

 **primera impreción**

Un hermoso día en jump city, en el hogar de los titanes, antes conocidos como los jóvenes titanes pero decidieron solo llamarse titanes, el ambiente es tranquilo.

Raven estaba en la sala común leyendo su libro, sin embargo, su mente todavía estaba en el pequeño incidente con Changeling.

-porque sigo pensando en eso _..._ \- dijo molesta.

FLASHBACK

Raven se dirigía al cuarto de entrenamiento nunca imagino encontraría a Changeling ejercitándose, es cierto, todos cambiaron pero el que más cambio fue Changeling. No era el más pequeño del grupo ahora es unos centímetros más bajo que Ciborg. Definitivamente se había transformado de un pequeño y escuálido niño a un hombre alto y muy guapo, desde hace tiempo desarrollo sentimientos por Garfield pero debía que tener control sobre sus emociones. La profecía se cumplió y trigón fue derrotado, aun así, temía que el volviera para lastimar a sus amigos… y destruyera el mundo.

Mientras se hallaba en sus reflexiones no se dio cuenta que Changeling términa sus ejercicios.

–hola, rae- saludo alegremente

-hola, y no me llames rae-. Comienza a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

-oye, no tenías que venir aquí para mostrarme tu nueva ropa-comenta el cambiaformas sonriendo.

Ahora Raven sentía toda la cara roja. Su top deportivo dejaba descubierto su estómago y los short solo cubría medio muslo generalmente no le molestaba, seguía usando leotardos como uniforme, pero al estar ahí y ser observada por changeling se sintió…avergonzada

Las bombillas alrededor explotaron haciendo que ambos titanes se sobresaltaran rápidamente Raven respira lentamente mientras recita mentalmente su mantra.

-vamos, rae, cálmate solo bromeaba-dijo nervioso el cambiaformas, por su parte Raven usando sus poderes lo lanza fuera de la torre.

FIN FLASHBLAC

Después de eso, regreso a su habitación ,se cambió y jurando no usar otra vez esa ropa.

Y así termino en la sala común tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, Raven reconoció que su acción fue exagerada. Iría a never more más tarde para discutir con conocimiento de lo que paso.

En otro lugar de la torre

-rayo, ni siquiera una advertencia-murmura el cambiaformas

Regresando a la torre, después de su baño involuntario, quería ir con Raven y decirle que había exagerado _"pero si continua molesta tal vez termine otra vez en el agua"_ reflexiona y se aleja de la sala por ahora.

Después de quitarse la ropa mojada y secarse se recuesta en su cama, se sintió feliz de haber cambiado su cama-litera por una cama más a su tamaño.

-todos cambiado-murmura pensativo Garfield

Después de años de noviazgo con bee, Ciborg, por fin hizo la "gran pregunta". Ahora estaban de luna de miel _"todo un milagro"_. Robín también se cambió el nombre a Nightwing y Starfire ahora es su prometida _"es una lástima que su comida no mejoraba"._

Changeling suspira, pensar en Raven hacia que su corazón se acelerara, estaba completamente enamorado de la hechicera. En el momento en que la vio con esa ropa que dejaba ver todas sus curvas y su pálida piel, su corazón latió tan rápido y cuando sus mejillas se volvieron rosas no pudo evitar el comentario que causo su chapuzón en el mar _"lo bueno es que no le dije que se veía sexy como para comérsela, talvez me hubiera arrojado al otro lado del mundo"_ pensó.

 **-reclámala-** dijo una voz casi gruñendo. Changeling se sienta sosteniendo su cabeza. Todos creyeron que el antídoto de Ciborg bastaría para suprimir a la bestia; pero después de un año los efectos empezaron a ser cada vez menores, al principio eran gruñidos sin sentido pero poco a poco cambiaron a palabras entendibles lo peor fue que la bestia declaro a Raven como compañera y eso lo aterraba, _"además ella merece a alguien mejor"_

 **-si otro macho se le acerca, lo matare-** gruño con furia la bestia.

-cállate, y déjame en paz- responde en voz baja.

 **-reclama a nuestra compañera. Ella nos quiere-** ronroneo la bestia. Garfield casi podía imaginarlo recostado como un gatito, un gatito de 80 kilos de puro musculo capaz de hacer pedazos a un hombre adulto con sus garras.

-no, ella no merece estar unida a un fenómeno- suspirando con tristeza –además nunca sentirá nada por mí-

 **-tonto, ella nos quiere. Ve y reclámala.-** Sabía que su compañera los quería. Porque los humanos se complicaban con reclamar a su pareja para la bestia era un misterio.

-"ve y reclámala", que gran consejo- dijo arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo pero no recibió respuesta -no sé porque hablo con Tigo-

Volviendo a recostarse en la cama continúa pensando en Raven. La bestia se volvía más inteligente. No quería perder el control de su cuerpo y llegar a lastimarla nunca se perdonaría. Protegería a su amada hechicera.

Las alarmas sonaron indicando problemas, Raven y Changeling se dirigen rápidamente al centro de la ciudad donde los demás titanes peleaban con los miembros de la colmena. Un rayo de energía rosa golpea a los recién llegados pero lo esquivan.

-miren quienes decidieron venir, los tortolitos- se burla Jinx mientras los ataca con sus poderes.

Changeling se separa, tratando de ayudar a sus amigos, sin embargo, es atacado por una pata mecánica, al girar esquiva otro ataque de Gizmo.

-hola, tonto- dijo el adolescente calvo y continuaba atacando.

Ahora con el equipo titán reunidos (al menos la mayor parte) la pelea debía ser más equilibrada, Nightwing usa su habilidades en combate esquiva a Private HIVE y ataca a Mammot, Starfire trata de ayudar a su prometido, sin embargo, es detenida por ojo. Raven y jinx peleaban en el aire lanzándose rallos.

La pelea estaba extendiéndose a los edificios cercanos muchas persona huían para salvarse pero una de las explosiones provoca que los escombros volaran hacia un grupo que estaba huyendo, Raven se dio cuenta y vuela para protegerlas pero ahora era Jinx quien amenazaba con lastimas al grupo de civiles, su escudo se debilitaba y sabía que los demás no podrian ayudarla.

-qué te pasa, acaso…AAYY QUIEN HISO ESO- grito Jinx, alguien la golpeo y pagaría por eso. Buscando a su víctima no se percata de que Raven se aleja llevando a las personas a un lugar seguro.

Una figura escondida entre los edificios sonreía detrás de su máscara cuando un rayo rosa la obliga a salir de su escondite y quedo expuesta a la muy enojada hechicera rosa.

-te encontré- reía Jinx preparado un ataque más fuerte.

-azarath, metreon, zinthos-

Tres autos salen volando hacia Jinx, uno logro esquivarlo pero los otros la mandaron volando lejos, Raven se acerca desconocido, una capa negra cubría parte de su cuerpo, se levanta y accidentalmente su máscara cae rápidamente trata de ponérsela pero Raven logro ver sus ojos, _"ojos dorados"_

-te encuentras bien- pregunta Raven al desconocido, este solo asiente –tienes que alejarte de aquí, es peligro-insistió Raven.

-¡RAVEN, CUIDADO!- grito Starfire.

pero antes de que Raven lograra defenderse del ataque, el extraño la aparta y recibe el impacto.

-te lo mereces por atacarme- se burla la hechicera rosa.

ambas hechiceras observan con asombro un escudo mágico protegiendo al extraño.

-entonces también tienes poderes mágicos-

-yo no, pero él si- exclama el desconocido y como una señal Jinx es atacada y cae sobre ojo, que iba a atacar a starfire termina impactando a Changeling quien termina entre los escombros.

-NO, Changeling- grito Nightwing

-no deberías preocuparte por tu amigo sino por ti- dijo private HIVE atacándolo. Nightwing tenía que ayudar a su amigo y rápido pero private HIVE y Mammot no lo permitían. Mammot atacar por la espalda pero es esquivado y termina golpeando a su compañero.

-star, ayuda a Changeling- ordena Nightwing

Starfire rápidamente vuela donde callo el cambiaformas y Raven también se dirige ahí pero ninguna mira que Gizmo se preparaba para atacarlas.

ese ataque nunca llego un grito agudo, hizo que muchos de los presentes se detuvieran para proteger sus oídos. Los aparatos de Gizmo empezaron a lanzar chispas y fallar, sus patas de arañas mecánicas ya no lo sostienen y cae al suelo.

Por un momento tan héroes como villanos, algunos con asombro otros como miedo, ven al causante del horrible sonido.

una enorme criatura antropomórfica parecida a un murciélago, se podía apreciar los músculos torneados debajo del pelaje verde sus orejas largas, ojos blancos, garras afiladas y malévolos colmillos le daban una apariencia muy aterradora.

Raven reconoce a la criatura pero no comprendía cómo era posible que estuviera en esta dimensión, el murciélago infernal una especie muy rara y extremadamente peligrosa de demonio, no debería estar en la tierra o mejor en la ciudad según los libro esas criaturas son muy territoriales y con un gran apetito por la carne lo que significa que todos podrían estar en peligro.

El demonio sin ningún aviso extiende sus alas y alza el vuelo.

-RETIRADA- grito Jinx.

-¡que!, !estamos ganado!- responde Mammot

-NO ME CONTRADIGAS Y VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ-

La hechicera rosa también lo reconoció y prefería correr a ser un bocado de ese demonio.

Y así el grupo de supervillanos se escapan, Mammot se lleva a un Gizmo completamente desmayado por el miedo, de los titanes. Nightwing quería perseguirlos y atraparlos pero sus instintos le decían que eran el menor de sus problemas, además, Garfield podría tener heridas graves.

Cuando se acercaba a las chicas para ayudarlas, el sonido de aleteo hace que los tres titanes entre en alerta, aquel monstruo se cercaba

-Nightwing, debemos detener a ese demonio o todos en la ciudad estarán en peligro- avisa Raven

\- y ¿Cómo debemos detener a ese demonio?- pregunta Starfire

-eso no será necesario, porque no les hará daño-

Dos pares de ojos, miran como el desconocido que los había ayudado camina tranquilamente hacia el demonio.

-y como sabes eso- reclama Nightwing quitando su mirada del monstruo, pudo examinar al desconocido no era muy alto, por su voz y forma de caminar podría ser un hombre joven, su capucha impedía ver todo su rostro. Nightwing no podía confiar en este sujeto talvez ayudo con los cinco de la colmena pero no descartaba que él también quisiera atacarlos.

Raven mira al desconocido acercarse al demonio, se sintió maravillada por esa acción según su conocimiento del demonio ya debió atacarlo pero solo empezó producir sonidos parecidos a un ronroneo. En se momento recuerda que habían otro extraño con toda la confusión de ver a su amigo ser lanzado contra el edificio lo olvido por completo. Discretamente observa en varias direcciones esperando ver a su salvador.

-responde como sabes que no nos atacara o al resto de la ciudad- exclama Nightwing al sujeto que se había colocado entre ellos y el demonio.

-vamos, Midnight, los asustas- susurro suavemente el desconocido ignorando las palabras de Nighwing- recuerdas lo que te dije-

El demonio roza su cabeza a un lado del extraño y dando pequeños chillidos tristes.

– sí, si lose solo querías ayudar-consoló con una pequeña caricia -los villanos ya se fueron ya puedes cambiar-

En un segundo demonio se transforma en una chica que rápidamente abrasa al sujeto, un incómodo silencio se encontraba entre los héroes y los dos personajes hasta que el sonido de piedras y gemido rompe ese silencio.

Starfire y Raven rápidamente van y ayudan a su amigo a salir de los escombros mientras Nightwing vigilaba a los dos desconocidos. La chica parecía unos centímetros más pequeña que el sujeto encapuchado y por la forma en que se mantenía cerca de él, se preguntaba si tendrían algún lazo amoroso

-viejo, que paso, ¿Dónde están los de colmena? Y ¿Quiénes son ello?- pregunto Changeling que caminaba ayudado por Starfire.

-también quiero saber- dijo serio Nightwing – ahora dígannos ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Ambos desconocidos se enfrenta a equipo titán, el más alto se quita su capucha y mascara revelando a un chico no un adulto como suponía Nightwing.

-yo soy Shadow- con una reverencia hacia los titanes

-y yo soy Midnight- también con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa

-y lo que queremos- continuo Shadow- es unirnos a los titanes.

 **¿y que les parece?**

 **les pido paciencia si todavía tenga errores pero para eso existen el ensayo y error ¿cierto?, todavia soy nueva con los fic pero se que lograre mejorar.**

 **y nuevamente agradezco que sigan leyendo mi primer fic.**

 **como nota final: todo comentario y sugerencia sin importar si son buenos o malos (es para ustedes trols) me ayudan a mejorar y seguir adelante.**

 **!NOS VEMOS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hola a todos**

 **si lo se, ya a pasado casi un año. tuve algunos bloqueos sin mencionar otras historias que estoy armando pero hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin publicare el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios son la razón de que continué con la historia (y futuras historias)**

 **ahora voy a aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **no soy dueña de los personaje de la serie los jóvenes titanes.**

 **mis personajes los iré describiendo conforme va la historia.**

 **y lo que todos esperaban aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 que lo disfruten**

nuevos reclutas, nuevas emociones

Nightwing no sabía si creer en sus palabras y observándolos pensó que eran una pareja peculiar. A pesar del color de sus ojos y cabello Midnight, parecía una chica alegre y no encajar mucho con la seriedad que demostraba su acompañante Shadow

-eso sería glorioso-dijo la princesa tamaraniana- mi nombre es Starfire y ellos son…

-su líder Nightwing, la hechicera Raven y el metamorfo Changeling- Midnight dijo, señalando a cada uno.

El fuerte sonido del estómago de Midnight llamo la atención de Starfire

-debes tener mucha hambre ¿cierto?-

Con rostro sonrojado, Midnight asintió. Como una señal el sondo se repite pero esta vez era Shadow el apenado.

\- ambos necesitan un buen plato de comida- el titán verde murmura suavemente.

– ¡Sí!, iremos todos a la torre y les daré de mi gorborg especial.- dijo Starfire, emocionada

Los otros titanes necesitaron toda su voluntad para ocultar las caras de asco, al mismo tiempo, sintieron lastima por los adolescentes que felizmente aceptaron la invitación.

-¡iré por mis cosas!- exclamo con entusiasmo Midnight y regreso con una mochila y la capa.

Raven al ver la capa confirmo lo que sospechaba, Midnight fue quien la salvo y abriendo un portal, regresaron todos a la torre.

[Torre de los titanes]

Al aparecer en la sala, Starfire se dirigía a la bahía médica pero Nightwing la detiene diciendo que él llevaría a Changeling. Salieron de la sala, dejando a Starfire y Raven con sus invitados

-amigo, ¿estás seguro de dejarlas solas? -pregunta el cambia formas en los pasillos

-lo estoy-

Al examinar y concluir que las heridas de Changeling eran menores, ambos titanes regresaron a la sala, lo que presenciaron hizo que sus estómagos dieran un brinco. En el desayunador estaban los chicos con un plato de la comida de Starfire y no parecían enfermos, más bien, lo disfrutaban.

\- hola prometido Nightwing, Changeling estoy tan contenta que te encuentres bien. Gustan un poco de gorborg- saludo Starfire, mostrando un tazón de algo verde gelatinoso con pedacitos de colores.

Ambos rápidamente lo rechazan.

Starfire regresa con los adolescentes a ofrecerles otro plato _"por favor, por favor digan que no"_ suplico el titán verde con desesperación. Para su sorpresa y asco, los chicos aceptaron y pidieron… salsa barbacoa.

Así pasaron algunos minutos incómodos, para los titanes que trataban de no vomitar.

-y díganme ¿de dónde vienen?-pregunto curiosa, Starfire

-yo soy un viajero de otra dimensión… y Midnight es mi mascota- Shadow respondió con tono burlesco

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron, los titanes

-¡cómo puedes decir que soy tu mascota!- reclamo al mismo tiempo Midnight

La mirada de "vete o muere" en el rostro de Midnight le recordó a Changeling cuando Raven se enfadaba con sus bromas. Que Shadow tuviera la risa del gato que se comió al canario no ayudaba en la situación.

-no eres gracioso- dijo la hechicera.

-l-lo lamento- respondió entre risitas Shadow – pero todos parecían tensos-.

-era una broma- Nightwing dijo, más como afirmación que pregunta.

El chico asintió.

-Pero, ¿¡TENIAS QUE HACERLA A COSTA MÍA!?- grito Midnight

-vamos, no lo tomes personal- Shadow dijo, levantado las manos en señal de rendición -me conoces, me gusta bromear.-

Rodando los ojos, Midnight suspiro murmurando -a veces desearía que no fueras bipolar-

-¡oh!, esas palabra me lastiman- Shadow dijo, fingiendo dolor.

Sin poder contenerse más, el titán verde empezó a reírse provocando miradas sorprendidas de parte de sus amigos

\- me agradan... Son muy graciosos…- dijo el cambiaformas entre risas

\- que les parece un recorrido por la torre-

Ambos chicos aceptan Y agradeciendo a Starfire por la comida, siguen a Changeling para salir pero Midnight regresa. Acercándose a Raven, la abrasa diciendo felizmente muchas gracias . Después alcanzo a los otros en la puerta.

-no es adorable- dijo Starfire.

-más bien, molesta- dijo la hechicera con voz plana.

-no importa, debemos averiguar sus intenciones-

-pero, prometido, el chico Shadow dijo que desean unirse en nuestro equipo-

-Star, no creo que…-

-Nightwing - interrumpio Raven – no percibo ningún engaño, de ambos-

-entonces, ¿pueden ser parte del equipo?- pregunto Starfire, esperanzada.

Con un suspiro, y la mirada de cachorro de Starfire, el líder titán acepta dejar a los adolescentes e incluirlos en el entrenamiento para probar sus habilidades.

Aceptando la decisión Raven se retira, dejando a la pareja solos.

-estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos- dijo la tamaraniana, abrazando a su prometido.

-no lose, Star-

Nightwing continuaba sospechado, es decir aparecen de improvisto, de quien sabe dónde Solo para unirse al equipo. Además, la forma de actuar del chico gótico no se parecía en nada a como se presentaron en la ciudad.

-Nightwing, recuerdas, cuando nos conocimos-

-jamás podría olvidar ese día- dijo el héroe enmascarado con nostalgia.

-tú y nuestros amigos me dieron su confianza. Ahora siento que debemos hacer lo mismo con los chicos-

Nightwing sonrió, Starfire tenía razón, ese día confiaron entre ellos y no solo se convirtieron en un equipo también en una familia.

Disipando sus dudas, Nightwing decidió confiar en eso chicos…por ahora.

Sostenido suavemente el rostro de su amada, Nightwing no pudo evitar besarla. Al principio fue lento y tierno pero rápidamente se volvió apasionado. Encendiendo un fuego que solo aumento con cada rose. Parecía que no existía nadie más, solo los dos amantes en el mundo. Pero el sonido de las puertas terminó con la fantasía. Ambos héroes, vieron a Midnight muy sonrojada que rápidamente recogió su mochila y pidiendo disculpas salió corriendo de la sala.

-buscare habitaciones, para nuestros invitados.- murmuro apenada Starfire.

Con un rápido beso, dejo a Nightwing en la sala.

[Con Raven]

Raven se encontraba en el nevermore, caminando por un sendero de piedra. Su objetivo discutir con conocimiento. Al llegar a su destino, se encontró un enorme árbol. Siempre que necesitaba conversar con sus emociones, se reunirían ahí. Ya que era el centro de su mente. Donde se conectan todos los senderos que llevan hacia los diferentes reinos gobernados por sus emociones.

En el lugar, se encontraban conocimiento acompañada de otras emociones. Todas ellas, físicamente iguales a Raven con la diferencia del color en sus ropas y capas.

-¡hola Raven!, estoy tan contenta de verte- saludo alegremente, el clon con capa rosa y gran sonrisa.

-hola, Feliz-

Feliz comienzo a reír. Corrió hacia el grupo de emociones.

-¡miren todas! ¡Ya llego!- exclamo la clon rosada, ganando la atención de las otras emociones.

-bienvenida, Raven- saludo Conocimiento.

Raven devolviendo el saludo, miro a todas sus emociones reunidas. Lo cual era extraño y antes de pregunta a su homólogo de capa amarilla el porqué, todas estaban ahí. La emoción de capa purpura se acercó diciendo:

-hola, Raven, cuéntame ¿cómo está mi lindo osito gar?-

-Amor, no deberías interrumpir- Timidez murmuro

-pero, yo quiero saber de mi osito gar- reclamo Amor haciendo pucheros.

Con paso firme, la Raven de capa verde se acercó. Y mirando a Amor dijo:

-Timidez tiene razón, no deberías…

El fuerte eructo cortó las palabras de Valiente. Todas voltearon su atención al causante del sonido ofensivo. En la base del árbol el duplicado de capa naranja estaba limpiándose un oído y mirado a sus compañeras.

-ya no discutan, y dejen que hable la sabelotodo- dijo Pereza entre bostezos

Conocimiento, no parecía ofendida por el comentario, agradeció la intervención.

\- la razón por la que todas estamos aquí, es porque hay nuevas emociones que debes conocer- Y apareciendo dos figuras, una con capa verde y otra con capa roja, se acercaron a Conocimiento.

-ella es Lujuria- introdujo Conocimiento, señalando la figura de capa roja.

Para Raven, fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Debajo de la capa roja, lujuria vestía un baby doll´ rojo, el cual se le pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y una tanga que difícilmente cubría su intimida.

-hola, Raven- dijo lujuria con voz melosa -espero que nos conozcamos mejor. En especial con ese delicioso espécimen Garfield- susurrando la última parte.

-¡continuando!- exclamo conocimiento, atrayendo la atención de Raven - ella es celos-

-No entiendo porque, primero presentas a esa y no a mí- reclamo molesta, la copia de capa verde.

-¡Oh! Querida- dijo dulcemente la mencionada -porque soy más divertida-

-Ya quisieras, zorra- contesto celos

-te molesta que tenga mejor estilo que tu- contra ataco lujuria

-Oh sí, porque yo deseo vestirme y actuar como perra en celo-

Y el combate verbal continuo, Raven sintiendo una mezcla de molestia e incomodidad se acercó a conocimiento.

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo se crearon estas nuevas emociones?-

Conocimiento quitando su atención de sus hermanas emociones, pidió a Raven que la siguiera.

\- Tus instintos empezaron a manifestarse- informo la copia de capa amarilla.

-¿instintos? ¿Qué instintos?-pregunto molesta la hechicera.

Conocimiento procedió a explicar que los instintos de una mujer demonio, al llegar a su madures, eran: buscar a la pareja indicada para tener hijo y así continuar la especie.

Cada palabra fueron, para Raven, baldes de agua helada y mirando hacia lujuria Raven entendió el propósito de su existencia. _"genial, debo controlar lo antes posible a esta emoción"_ pensó molesta.

Bien eso explicaba el papel que representa la copia con ropa provocativa pero…

-Si lujuria es parte de mis instintos- reflexiona Raven -¿Cuál es el papel de celos?

-Eso es fácil, soy parte de tus sentimientos humanos-

Raven no había notado que celos dejo de discutir o que estuviera a sus espaldas. La hechicera mirando a su emoción de cerca, noto que los ojos de celos eran color verde fosforescente.

-tus ojos…

 _-oh! Mi señor, cuidado con los celos. Son el monstruo de los ojos verdes´´ –_ la copia verde termino su recitado con una risa fuerte.

 _"genial, shakespeare debe estar orgulloso"_ Raven pensó sarcástica.

-ahora a lo importante- dijo Celos con tono serio- ¡deshaste de la mocosa! no me mires con esa cara de estúpida, sabes que esa niñata de pelo verde no debe estar cerca de nuestro Garfield.

Bueno sorpresa, Raven nunca imagino tener celos tan posesivos, pero si la hechicera era sincera le molesto ver en los pasillos a Midnight tan cerca de Garfield.

Celos continuo su perorata de las formas de "borrar" a la amenaza verde, para Raven era más que suficiente. Agradeciendo a conocimiento por su tiempo y fue a la salida.

De regreso en su habitación, Raven miro por la ventana. Se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno sin luna, las luces de la ciudad casi parecían opacar el resplandor de las estrellas. Al comprobar su reloj Raven descubrió que estaba a tiempo para la cena.

Después de una agradable cena de pizzas, bromas de parte de sus nuevos amigos y comentarios sarcásticos. Starfire llevo Shadow y Midnight a sus habitaciones. Deseándoles buenas noches los dejo solos.

En La torre titán todos sus ocupantes dormían tranquilamente.

Afuera en la playa se encontraba una figura solitaria mirando hacia la ciudad sus ojos estaba algo opacos por las lágrimas contenidas.

-imagine que estarías aquí-

No hubo respuesta, Shadow continuo:

-deberías estar en la cama, mañana será un día ocu…

-lo arruine, cierto-susurro Midnight sin apartar su vista de la ciudad dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente

\- de verdad… yo..yo-

\- también hubiera salido a salvarla- susurro Shadow tristemente.

-pero el plan esta arruinado- dijo Midnight al voltear a ver a su hermano

Shadow limpiando suavemente el rostro de Midnight le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarla

-no, solo nos adelantamos un poco eso es todo-

Shadow sabía que su plan necesitaría unos pequeños cambios pero no importaba ahora que estaban dentro de la torre solo esperaría el momento a adecuado para actuar. Abrasando a la menor, Shadow los transporta a su habitación para descansar. Mañana su plan estaría en marcha y nada los detendrían ni siquiera los titanes.

 **tan-tan-taaaaaan este es el final del capitulo 2 ¿que les parece?**

 **antes de retirarme quiero decir muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y por los comentarios y opiniones son mi incentivos para continuar.**

 **para los que no sepan aquí les dejo esto:**

 **´es una prenda de vestir femenina** **que suele considerarse íntima y por ello de lenceria existe mucho modelos no solo el tipo vestido.**

 **´´ Otelo de william Shakespeare.**

 **¡NOS VEMOS!**


	4. AVISO

**Hola a tod s**

 **por este medio les comunico que esta pequeña historia la pospondré. No , no la voy a abandonar (para decepcion de muchos) solamente la re-escribiré y cambiare algunas cosas.**

 **De verdad agradezco todas las criticas recibidas por mi primer fanfic**

 **besos y abrasos a tod s**

 **att: stargame**


End file.
